Double Trouble
by Willie.roxs
Summary: Wilhelmina made the toughest decision of her life 15 years ago. But will the past come back to bite her? Daniel/Wilhelmina past relationship.Has not been betaread all mistakes are my own! sorry about it
1. Prologue

Title: Double Trouble

Fandom: Ugly Betty

Rating: T (for now)

Pairing: Wilhelmina/Daniel with some Wilhelmina/Connor and Daniel/Molly

Summary: Wilhelmina made the toughest decision of her life 15 years ago. But will the past come back to bite her? Daniel/Wilhelmina past relationship.

I do not own Wilhelmina Slater, Daniel Meade, Connor Owens, Molly (?), Marc St. James, Amanda Tannen, Betty Suarez, Claire Meade or any other Ugly Betty Character that I mention. I just own the ones you have never heard of.

Story takes place sometime in season 3 between episodes 3.11 – 3.16(Only because that's when Connor was around) Oh yeah an Baby William was Christina's not Willie despite the epic birth in episode 3.15. Without further ado here it is…..

She wouldn't tell a soul. Well she couldn't tell a soul to be perfectly honest. Her reputation would have been ruined and she for sure would have lost her job. That's exactly what Fey told her. She made a pretty good point, Daniel was only 22 years old he had a whole life ahead of him. He had no clue what to do with a kid; he proved to her that he was still a kid himself. That's why she broke up with him in the first place; well that's how it went in her head. He told her that he didn't want to be tied down in a relationship at the moment. That he wanted to _explore_ other options. He was breaking up with her for _other _women. Being the woman that she was she tried to act unaffected but deep inside she was hurt, oh and pregnant with his kid. Wilhelmina Slater certainly will not beg. She just had to let him go, and that was that. But of course she had to be the one with the last word, she told him she was going to break up with him earlier but he was already too attached and she feared he would cry like a little bitch she wanted to protect his manhood. A complete lie, that set him off and he stormed out. Great. She thought to herself. She was just dumped and stuck with his kids. Yes kids. Wilhelmina Slater was pregnant with twins, twins that she gave birth to, Nicholas and Ebony, whom she gave up for adoption. She didn't want the details, she didn't want to become too attached and most of all she never wanted them to find her.


	2. The Price You Pay

"Get Up, Ebony! Time for school." Rachel yelled up to get her daughters' attention.

"Okay, I'm up." She scoffed and covered her face with her pillow. She was starting her first day at Fiorello H. LaGuardia Performing Arts School as a dance major. She dragged herself out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom across the hall. It was locked. She knocked as hard as she could.

"Bryson, get out of my bathroom!" She screamed.

There was no response.

"Bryson, I swear if you don't get out I will feed all of your comic books to alligators at the zoo!" The door swung open.

"No!" The 7 year old ran down the hall to his room to check on them as she entered the bathroom.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and placed her wet light brown hair into a perfected bun on top of her head. As she applied her lip gloss she could hear her mother downstairs trying to get Bryson on the bus on time. Sometimes she wondered how they were even related. But then again she looked at her shining blue eyes and knew they weren't at least by blood. She first found out she was adopted when she was 8, when it was impossible to hide it from her. Everyone around her was a darker skin tone than her. She had light blue eyes, light brown hair, and light brown complexion. She knew she was different and had to ask why and that's when they told her. They said that her mother couldn't deal with the pressures of having a child and knew that if she raised it herself the child's life would be a wreck. She gave her away to protect her and to provide her with a life she knew she deserved. The adoption company never disclosed her mothers name, she wanted to be anonymous. It tore Ebony up that her birth mother is out there, living this life without her but there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed in the mirror and made her way downstairs.

"Aw, James look at our girl she's growing up." Rachel smiled ear to ear.

"I know," He said as he walked up to Ebony. He took 20 dollars out of his pocket and put it in her hand. "I want you to put 10 dollars on your metro card and 10 dollars for lunch. Okay?"

"Yeah, Dad." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wish me luck." She left the house to meet up with her 2 best friends Erica and Charlie, one a dance major the other a theatre major.

"Hey guys." She said as the walked towards the station.

"Hey Eb," they said in unison. "You excited for the first day of school, I sure as hell am." Erica laughed.

"Yeah, just a little nervous you know. I still can't believe I got in and the scholarship at that."

"Girl, you are an amazing dancer and you deserved it honey."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

"I have tried calling her seven times Mandy. She hasn't answered any of my calls. She should have been here an hour ago!" Marc exclaimed to Amanda as they walked to the closet.

"Mm Hm." Was her simple reply.

"I mean, when Willie says a two weeks vacation she means a two week vacation no more and no less."

"Maybe she died!" Amanda shouted peeking at Marc through the shoe rack. He blankly stared at her. "It was a thought." She wined. Marc turned his head as he heard a familiar clicking of heels coming down the tube, he ran to her.

"Oh my God, Willie where have you been I've tried calling you at least seven times this morning." He said following her to her office.

"None of your business Marc. Do I have any messages?"

"Yes, Tom Ford has to reschedule your meeting to Wednesday, the Clauses will be here at 2 tomorrow and the proofs from the Kiera Knighly shoot are in and they are stunning might I add. Shall I leak them?" Marc asked with a smile.

"No, I will have someone else take care of that." His smile faded away as she got up to snatch the proofs out of his hand. "Thank you." She made her way over to Betty's desk.

After a long day at the office all Wilhelmina wanted to do was go home and relax. But before she could even do that she looked at her clock and saw the date. Today was the day. She thought to herself. She poured herself a glass a wine and went deep into the back of her closet where she pulled out a wooden box. As she pulled it out and looked at its contents she immediately was immersed in a feeling of regret, sadness and grief. Inside were two baby blankets one blue and one pink, an envelop full of photographs, and a small pocket sized notebook. As she opened the envelop she saw the two babies, her babies. She ran her finger across the photo and permitted one tear to fall. The photo must have had at least 100 tear stains on it by now. She kept telling herself that she did what was best for them. She couldn't do it alone. Daniel was young and the last thing she wanted was to be raising two kids on her own with no job. She opened the notebook and saw the sonogram on the inside cover and on the first page two addresses and phone numbers. Wilhelmina Slater always kept her promises, sometimes. But this was the least she could do. She didn't want them separated but she had no choice. She couldn't afford for them to be together because that would only motivate them more to try and find her. She wanted them to have the best possible life they could have she owed them that much.

She had people watching them. The families never knew that, but Wilhelmina had people everywhere to ensure her children's safety and well being. That's how she contacted the scholarship committee for Ebony and Nicholas; this is what they wanted therefore it was what she wanted too. But as she sat there sipping her wine, something caught her attention they both applied to LaGuardia High. She sat up and began to breathe heavily. This couldn't be, she didn't. Her kids were only moments away from finding out about each other, the risk was too high, but it was done she didn't want to hurt them more than she already has. The only thing she could do was pray, pray that they never ever come in contact with each other for the next four years.


	3. When Nicholas Met Ebony

_Hello you lovely people you! :) Here it is the second chapter. But before you read i just want to say thanks for the reviews i read them all and take them to heart. Im only 17 and I'm not really a writer when i go to college I plan to major in Biology or Chemistry(weird huh), but these fics i read on a daily basis inspire me to write so, thank you. Plus this is my practice b/c Im in AP Lit at school and boy do we write a HELL of alot of essays. One more thing, on twitter there is this guy from Zap2it who is intervewing Silvo Horta(UB creator) and he asked if we could send him questions! Yes i did ask the Danimina question we all want to know and the guy said he would try to ask!!! YAY i really hope he gets a chance to ask b/c this is the moment we Danimina shippers want. So Im done rambling here is my chapter 2 dedicated to my love Adina or as you know her williedearest. Love ya and I told you I'd be quick. :)_

Nicholas Wilson wasn't your average 14 year old boy. He didn't watch nor did he play any sports. He liked art. He enjoyed the paintings and sculptures of Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Picasso. He was also very quiet and soft spoken, ever since his father died. His father died in a drive by shooting around the neighborhood that he works in. His father was a helper he tried to get young men out of the streets and into the schools. Unfortunately some people didn't like the change, and his father paid the price. Ever since Nicholas completely shut out the world, his mother desperately tried to get him to open up to her but he wouldn't. It hurt her, they were the only family they had. She was working 2 jobs to keep a roof over his head and he wanted to go to a performing arts school. Which she couldn't afford, but no need Nicholas got a scholarship. She didn't know how but she knew she was thankful for it.

He was just about to go to sleep when he heard a faint knock at his door.

"May I come in?" Jeanie asked. He didn't reply and the door slowly creaked open. "Hey, sweetie. I know it's a little late, but how was school?"

"Fine."

"Just Fine, you are going to LaGuardia High, the Fame school and all you say is fine. Come on, I'm sure some exciting stuff happened to you today." She smiled.

"No, it was just another day. It was just okay. I spent the day learning stuff I already knew. Like what my name was and where I live."

"Well sweetie, that's just how the first day works."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Did you meet any friends? Any girls?" She nudged him.

"No. No one talked to me. I didn't talk to anyone. Well except for Anthony he liked art too. But we aren't friends."

"Well you could always become friends."

"I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now?" Nicholas looked up at her with blue eyes.

"Yeah. Goodnight." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and cut off the lights and shut the door. She could feel her son slipping away.

* * *

His first week of school went by pretty fast. He had lectures on the history of art and even got to paint a few things. Everything was getting remotely better; the second week however would prove to be a little more than he anticipated. He was called out of class to meet in the administrators' office, why he didn't know. As he opened the door he was a tall slim man sitting behind a desk with a bigger woman in front if it her back to the 9 other 9 students in the office. He took the next available seat, next to a girl who looked like a dancer.

"I'm sure you all would like to know why you were called down here." The bigger woman spoke. "Well its all good things that's for sure so no need to panic." She laughed with the older thin man.

"You all were selected for the LaGuardia High Scholarship for the Arts. As you know we only pick ten students, two for each in the category of Dance, Theatre, Art, Voice, and Instruments. Congratulations for being selected." She handed the person at the end a folder and they kept passing it down. The girl next to him handed him his folder and as he looked up to her to say thank you he felt something unexplainable as did she. The woman began to speak and Nicholas was faintly listening all he could think about was the girl on his right, not in a romantic sense but something deeper. As the woman ended her speech they were allowed to stay in the office and enjoy the refreshments sitting on the table in the corner until school was over which was only another 10 minutes. During those 10 minutes Nicholas stayed by himself while everyone else mingled. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and it was the girl.

"Hi, my name is Ebony." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Hi. I'm Nicholas." He responded looking down.

"Cool, I'm a dance major what about you?" He was quiet. "Let me guess, art? You like to paint don't you?" Ebony smiled at him.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I guess you don't talk a lot, but this may seem weird but I feel like I know you." Ebony laughed. He still said nothing.

"So, do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Pets?"

"No. It's just me and my mom."

"That's cool. I have a little brother, he sucks though. I live with my mom and dad, well not my real mom and dad I was adopted when I was a baby." Those last few words hit home for Nicholas, he finally looked up.

"You were."

"Yup." She smiled slightly. "As soon as I was born I was given up by my mom. I don't have any pictures of her though and my parents say that she didn't know who the father was. Crazy huh?"

"I was adopted too." He spoke quickly but she got what he was saying. "My birth mother gave me up as a baby too. She also didn't know who my father was."

"It's a small world huh?" She giggled. "Maybe that's why I felt like I know you, because we are similar."

"Yeah, I guess so." He was about to say something when the bell rang and everyone headed for the door.

"Nice to meet you! I guess I will see you around." She smiled and headed out the door.

* * *

As soon as she got home she raced up the stairs. She went straight to her parents' room and into the closet, locked herself in it and turned on the light.

He went into his mother's room and invaded her closet area and found a box, the box she pulled out when she told him he was adopted.

As she opened the chest she saw pictures of her when she was a baby, and a little note tucked deep down at the bottom.

There was a small envelope at the bottom of the box, he opened it. Inside was the adoption certificate.

She went on her computer and typed in New York State Adoption Service and quickly wrote down the address and put the box back in its correct place.

Tomorrow he was going to take a trip.

Tomorrow she was going to take a trip.

* * *

Wilhelmina woke up from her sleep and jolted straight up. She was breathing heavily he pulse was rapid and she felt a wave of heat come over her. She felt it. She could feel them trying to reach out to her, and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.


	4. Someone Please Call 911

_Hello my lovely loves!!!!! Here is the next chapter of Double Trouble, a few things though, the reason I wrote this soo fast well the reason for my speedy updates is because I finally finished writing my college essays and i sent them all off!! WOOO HOO! so i have more time to spend writing my fics!!!!! I already have chapter 5 and 6 written i just want to wait a bit lol! I know you guys are prob. like where is Daniel, hes coming I PROMISE!!!! Once again no betareader so these are all my mistakes hope they arent too *major* Victoria Beckham voice hehe so here it is_

Her parents would kill her if they knew what she was doing. She didn't really care; she needed to find her birth mom. As she walked through the glass doors she felt her stomach drop and she wanted to walk back out, but it was too late. She marched up to the reception desk and asked for a Mr. Morton Levy. As she was speaking someone caught her eye, Nicholas. What is he doing here? She thought the woman directed her towards the elevators and told her what floor.

"Thank You." She walked over to Nicholas as he spotted her.

"Hey, are you looking for her." Ebony asked. He knew immediately what she was talking about.

"Yeah. I need to find a Mr. Morton Levy."

"I'm headed that way. We can go together." She said as he followed her to the elevators. "It really is a small world." She said in hopes of trying to make conversation.

As the doors opened Ebony was nervous as hell and she felt Nicholas hand reach in to hers. They walked hand in hand wanting to meet with Mr. Levy.

"Do you have an appointment?" The blond receptionist asked.

"No, but its really important."

"Well he is a very busy man, you need an appointment."

"Ma'am I understand that but this is important I need to find my birth mother it's a dire situation. Life or Death."

"How?" _Damn._ Ebony thought she was stuck. All of a sudden she saw Nicholas so pale and eyes rolled to the back of his head, he was having a seizure

"Oh my GOD!" The receptionist screamed and ran towards him. "Someone call 911." Ebony let go of his hand and felt her eyes widened. Then as if it were only the two of them in the room he winked at her, and she knew. She slowly took a step back and dashed to find the Mr. Levy's' office once she saw it was creaked open she knocked.

"Come in." This was the moment of truth.

"Hello, Mr. Levy."

Sit." She took a seat and he didn't even look up. "What do you need?"

"I need a huge favor. My name is Ebony Ranis and I'm looking for my birth mother." Upon hearing the name, Levy looked up and her and stared in amazement.

"How did you find me?"

"I found my papers. Now please tell me, there is someone else waiting also Nicholas." He put two and two together he knew those names very well.

"Oh my, it seems as though you two found each other. Your mother didn't want that to happen."

"Found out about each other. I met Nicholas at school."

His mouth formed an O. "It seems as though I said too much."

"Are you telling me Nicholas is my brother?" As she questioned him, she heard the receptionist come in with Nicholas grabbed by the collar and two guards behind her. "There she is!" She shouted pointing at Ebony. "Sorry Mr. Levy they tricked me."

"They're okay let him in and close the door."

Nicholas took a seat next to Ebony who looked dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked. Ebony spoke.

"Nicholas, you are my brother." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened.

"How?" was all he asked.

"Well your mother gave you two up at birth, you guys are twins. Fraternal of course, that's why you don't look exactly alike."

"That's why we felt what we felt, Nicholas we knew. We are connected." She smiled.

"Can you tell us who our mother is?" Ebony smiled.

"No." Her smile faded. "She made it clear that she never wanted her identity revealed, she had too much riding on this."

"What do you mean?"

"I am only telling you this because I got you this far. I can't tell you who she is but I can tell you she is a beautiful woman, on the outside at least. She was an ex- supermodel and she works in the print media industry. That is all."

"Print media? So that means she's a writer, maybe a columnist or journalist or an editor right?" Ebony asked.

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry, now you must leave."

As they got up to leave Mr. Levy was behind them but suddenly turned a corner. Ebony followed with her eyes and tried to drag Nicholas along with her.

"Nic, come on." She pulled but he stayed rooted to the spot.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, Im tired of this. This was a stupid idea. I never should have came here she doesn't want us Ebony! Its not worth it."

"Yes it is. We can finally get answers that we want."

"No, you can get answers that you want. I'm leaving." That was all he said as he made his way out. Ebony looked in disbelief but quickly ran to hide in a corner by the door. As Mr. Levy made his way out Ebony snuck in and locked the door. The office was filled with file cabinets all of which she assumed were filled with documents. She began her search.

* * *

As he walked in the door his mother sat there looking at him.

"Its 5 o'clock Nic. Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you!"

"Not hard enough." He mumbled.

"Excuse me? What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing I just don't want to be bothered. We can talk tomorrow okay?" He then ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

She was searching for what seemed like hours until she found the folder labeled Ranis, her last name. As she opened it she skimmed through the papers and came across an unfamiliar name. Slater. Wilhelmina Slater.

"I got her!"

* * *

She was asleep with Connor next to her when she felt her phone vibrate on the nightstand. Connor grunted his disapproval and turned the other way. As it rang again she reluctantly sat up and answered it.

"Wilhelmina Slater."

"Ms. Slater, its me Morton Levy." This wasn't good.

"Yes, hold on." She got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. She then proceeded to pour herself a glass of wine and finally answered him.

"Mr. Levy this better be important. Its two o'clock in the morning."

"I assure you it is. They are together. And they are looking for you."

She was silent she couldn't breathe her heart stopped beating in her chest. The glass that was in her hand slowly dropped to the floor and shattered underneath her.

"Ms. Slater, !" She hung up the phone and slowly began to sink down against her cabinets until she came in contact with the cold tile on her floor. She faintly heard Connor calling her, she didn't hear his footsteps. She just stared straight ahead. This couldn't be happening.


	5. You Found Me

Wilhelmina spent the day panicking she wasn't all there. All she could think about was hearing what Levy said on the phone yesterday. _They are looking for you_. This wasn't supposed to happen, this shouldn't have happened.

"Wilhelmina?" She heard Daniel call her name. She was taken out of her trance and looked at him.

"What?"

"The staff meeting is starting. Come on." He replied.

"Yeah. Sure." She began to get up and gather her folders.

"Are you okay?" He said as they were beginning to leave her office.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure, Connor said that you were totally out of it yesterday."

"I'm fine Daniel." A warning tone.

"Well how did you get that?" He pointed to the cut on her hand that was bandaged.

"Daniel, I said I'm fine!" Her voice went up an octave and she left him to go sit down. He glanced at Betty. Something was definitely wrong and he was going to find out what it was.

As Ebony walked into the Meade building she felt the same way she did going into the adoption agency, nervous. She waited a while to see if Nicholas would actually show up since the last time they saw each other it wasn't too pretty. Just when she thought she was going in solo, Nicholas appeared from around the corner.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me." She smiled.

They walked to the front desk again and asked for the Mode floor. As they were in the elevator and pressed the 28 floor they were overcame with anxiety and excitement. Ebony the night before did her research on Wilhelmina Slater, she was indeed a beautiful woman and she could see where she got her looks from. According to articles she was smart, beautiful and ambitious, code term for a bitch. She had many people that disliked her and Ebony needed to know why. As they heard a ding sound, they walked out the elevator are they were met with an orange and white, futuristic setting. Nicholas was in awe the architecture of such an office, it was like a huge life size piece of art work. As the walked trough they reached a big round orange desk. They walked up to it and saw a blonde woman laughing with a dark haired man.

"Excuse me." Ebony spoke. They didn't pay her any attention.

"Excuse me." She spoke up louder. Amanda turned her head towards their direction

"Yes."

"Hi, I am here to see Wilhelmina Slater. Well we are." She gestured at Nicholas.

Marc quickly took over. "Why?" He looked them up and down.

"None of your business. Can you direct us to her office?" Ebony spoke.

Marc was taken aback. "Well aren't you the smart mouths for kids."

"I'm fourteen." Ebony clarified.

"Well, Miss. I'm fourteen Wilhelmina is very busy at the moment so you will have to come back another time." They turned back around and continued to laugh. Ebony wasn't having it she was going to explore, so she snuck behind the circle and walked the halls until she came face to face with Wilhelmina. Nicholas reluctantly followed her.

"We are going to get caught."

"Shut up. We won't. You want to find her don't you?" She turned and asked him.

"Of course."

"Then we have to do this." They continued walking but were at a sudden halt. There she was. Sitting behind a large glass desk, head down filling out paper work.

"She is beautiful" Just as Ebony said that Wilhelmina began to lift her head but as she was about to look at them Marc appeared.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

"She's right there; no one is in there with her why can't we speak with her." Just then they heard a click of heels and loud "Marc!"

"Yes Willie" He turned around and ran to her with Ebony and Nicholas not to far behind.

"I need to make a run, I have a meeting with Karl Lagerfeld that I want you to take while I'm gone it should take no more than and hour or so." She walked swiftly past him and the two children.

Marc turned to them "shoo" they did as was told and hurried to catch Wilhelmina in the elevator, but they were too late. They looked around and dashed for the stairs.

Wilhelmina started to panic, that was them. Those were her babies, far from babies actually. They were gorgeous, well no surprise there look at her. She hated what she did to them, they knew it was her she had to get out of there it was too risky. She just hoped they wouldn't be waiting around until she got back. The elevator came to a halt at the 17th floor. As the doors opened she stood face to face with two children staring at her, eyes filled with questions that she didn't want to answer.


	6. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

_A/N Hello again loves! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and encourgement you guys are the reason this story keeps moving along! Here it is the next chapter that many have been waiting for, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Currently writing the next two chapters, drama drama and more drama oh and a little lovin(lol). Thanks again and hope you R&R._

_xoxo Jazzy xoxo_

**Previously on Double Trouble: Upon hearing the news that her children found her, Wilhelmina was in panic mode at Mode(ha!) Ebony and Nicholas find where their mother works only for her to run away again, but when the elevator stops at the 17th floor they see each other face to face.**

They stepped in the elevator and stood on the opposite side facing Wilhelmina.

"How did you find me?"

"Why did you run from us"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are avoiding our questions?"

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

They stood in silence until the last ding. Wilhelmina was the first to get out of the elevator and they followed closely behind. Wilhelmina found her car and the driver was waiting with the door open.

"Ms. Slater." He nodded to her and Wilhelmina smiled.

"Let them in." He did as was told and shut the door.

"LaGuardia high" she told the driver

"How did you know?"

"I know everything. Now, I answered one of yours answer mine. How did you find me?

"Well we found a Mr. Levy and tried to get information but he wouldn't tell us. So we snuck into files, well I did and looked for ours of course it would be in a locked box in the back that's how we found you" Ebony explained in one breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Yes, but finding you was more important. Why did you give us up?"

Wilhelmina sighed and finally looked at them. "I couldn't do it lord know I wanted to but I couldn't afford to be a single parent at the time it was the right thing to do. I had one kid already that was hard enough I couldn't handle two more."

"You could have tried."

"No, if I would have tried our lives would be worse then they are now."

Nicholas finally spoke up for the first time, anger in his tone. "No they wouldn't! My father or the man that raised me died. I'm stuck with a mother who didn't take the time to get to know me and you think my life is better! You sit here on your high pedestal and say this is best your fucking kidding me!"

"Nicholas!" Wilhelmina and Ebony shouted at the same time.

"Stop the car." Nicholas shouted. The car halted and Nick jumped out the car. Wilhelmina followed right behind him.

"Nicholas, get in the car!"

"No!"

"We will leave without you."

"Fine!" He started to run and Wilhelmina wasn't going to chase, especially since she was wearing a brand new pair of Louboutins, so she went to the car defeated.

"Well, is he coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Well we have to find him, we can't let him go."

"You guys made a huge mistake you never should have looked for me I knew you wouldn't understand." Wilhelmina shook her head.

"No we don't, I respect it but I don't understand. You made a tough decision you could have easily gotten rid of us which would have been worse, but you didn't." Wilhelmina felt a hand on her back.

"Thanks, mom."

Wilhelmina looked up and saw her daughter smiling at her. She turned to the driver. "Madison Square Park."

"What? Why there?"

"That's where Nicholas is, I know."

She was right, he was there sitting on the bench watching the fountain shoot out water. They approached him from behind.

"Nicholas." Wilhelmina called out and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch.

"How did you find me?" He asked still facing ahead. Wilhelmina took a seat next to him while Ebony still stood behind the bench.

"Believe it or not I'm your mother and I know these things I might not have been there but I still know you Nicholas." She gave a small smile.

"You don't know a thing about me."

"Nick, calm down she's trying!"

"Ebony are you serious! This woman made our lives a living hell and your running around here like she's all great."

"She's our mom."

"No," He looked Wilhelmina right in the eye. "She just gave birth to us she nothing to me but the bitch that let us go."

Wilhelmina was caught off guard and hurt at the same time. Should she hit him, yell at him, get up and run off like she did so many times in her life? Instead she did something unexpected she pulled him in for a hug he protested for a while but gave up crying in her arms

"You can hate me all you want Nicholas but I'm still going to be here and the decision I made was still made. God knows I would have loved to keep you guys but I had so much to lose you couldn't even imagine. I'm hardly anyone's idea of a mother your older sister hates me, I'm not mother material, I've done so many horrible things to people that probably don't deserve it for my own selfish reasons but no matter what I will always love you guys whether I'm there or not you've got the believe that."

"I do." She heard Ebony say and wrapped her arms around both Wilhelmina and Nicholas allowing her own tears to fall. After a couple of seconds they all pulled apart wiping away their tears and Wilhelmina was first to speak.

"Now let's get you guys back. Before your, well they report you missing." It was hard to say parents around them now that they met, she wasn't sure she liked it too much.

"So can we see you again?" Ebony asked as the walked back to the car.

"It would be best for us all if you didn't." Wilhelmina said as she closed the car door. They rolled down the window.

"You're not coming with us?" Nicholas spoke softly.

"No, I really should get back to work. Plus I don't want any problems with your parents or anything." She said it. It physically and emotionally hurt her to say it.  
"Now just promise me this, you do well in school you hear."

"Yes ma'am." They both replied.

"No slacking off, you're a Slater, you're the best at everything you do and most importantly you don't take any shit from anyone." They giggled upon hearing their mom curse at them.

"Sure."

She spoke quietly to Ebony. "You look out for him, okay?"

"Yeah mom."

"He's a bit sensitive. He didn't get that from my genes it's his fathers' side." Wilhelmina and Ebony laughed.

"Who exactly is our father?"

"I think its best if you didn't know. Now you get going." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and a wave goodbye. She watched as the car pulled off with her babies in the backseat. She had let them go again. Across the park was another witness to this moment, Daniel Meade. He was puzzled, why on earth would Wilhelmina be with two teenagers. Yet alone crying in a park with them and letting them use a company car. The only connection he could think of was she had more kids. But that didn't make since those kids had to be in their teens, and she was with him 15 years ago. It clicked in his head. _No way_. He thought to himself. _It can't be_. He watched as Wilhelmina went back to the bench and put her head down; he seized the opportunity to go talk to her.

"Wilhelmina?"

She quickly looked up. "What? Daniel, why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question?"

"None of your business."

He ignored her. "Those kids. Who are they?"

She stood up a little angry. "None of your business."

"Yes it is, when you are not focused at work and now I catch you in the park balling your eyes out with two kids it is my business!" He was face to face with her. That's when she broke the news.

"Those were my kids." Daniel looked confused. "Daniel, those were our kids."

* * *

**Next Time on Double Trouble: Daniel and Wilhelmina have a little chat and tell their significant others about their discoveries. Meanwhile Marc snoops around trying to figure out who those kids are and enlists Betty and Amanda on his search, also Nick and Ebony finally confront thier parents about what they know and try to find out who their father is.**


	7. Little Black Book

_Well guys thanks for the wonderful reviews glad you guys like it!!!!! Here is the next chapter_

**Previously on Double Trouble: Ebony and Nicholas come face to face with Wilhelmina Slater and comfront her about their adpotion.**

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"That's the plan I wasn't."

"Why not?"

"Because Daniel I didn't feel obligated to tell you."

"Yes, Wilhelmina those are my kids"

"So?"

"So? You gave them up without telling me I had no idea you were even pregnant!"

"You had no idea because you were too busy sticking your dick in other females Daniel!"

An old woman turned around

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"Nothing else to say huh? You broke up with me Daniel I was hardly going to admit it to you that I was pregnant with your kids."

"You should have told me

"Then what, you would have looked at me in disbelief probably have doubted me and wouldn't even want to be apart of their lives. You were twenty two you were still a kid and had a whole life ahead of you. If I would have kept this baby our lives would have been a lot worse, you would have hurt me even more if I had stayed with you than without you." Daniel was shocked.

"No I wouldn't have Wilhelmina. I would have been there you know that." He cupped her face with both hands she refused to meet his eyes.

"Wilhelmina, tell me the real reason."

"I was scared. At first I was going to terminate the pregnancy but the thought of destroying two lives, hurt me. So I wanted to go through with it, then Fey she told me it was best to give them up and forget about you. I was so upset with you but at the same time I was so in love, you really hurt me Daniel this isn't some revenge against you I just couldn't do it alone."

"Wilhelmina, I loved you too." She finally looked at him and all the emotions of those 15 years came back. He went back in time when they got along when they were together, the best times of their lives and did what he would have done back then.

He brushed his lips against hers. They pulled apart and looked at each other. She leaned in to capture his lips again brushing her tongue across his bottom lip he deepened the kiss. He missed the feel of her soft lips and his hands wandered to her waist he missed the feel of her skin against his fingers it's was only when she pushed away that feeling was gone.

"Daniel" she looked down and bit her bottom lip. "I can't do this. Not again." He nodded and understood.

"Yeah, you're right. I think we needed this. You know some closure"

She nodded her head.

"Lets get back."

* * *

Connor I have something to tell you

Molly I have something to tell you

* * *

"I know I probably should have said this earlier but I didn't think that I had to, nor did I think I would have to face this." Wilhelmina said to Connor.

"What is it Wilhelmina?"

"Fifteen years ago, I was in a relationship with someone."

"Yeah."

"And um, well during the relationship I got pregnant. With twins. I didn't think I could handle the pressure so I had to do what I had to do."

"Aborted them?"

"God no. I had to have them adopted. And I was hoping they would never find me but they did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Is that what it was, I thought it was something worse. It's okay Wilhelmina."

"Another thing the father,

Yeah

"Their father is Daniel."

"Meade?"

"Yes Daniel Meade."

* * *

"You have a kid with Wilhelmina Slater." Molly said in disbelief.

"Actually kids." He laughed she didn't. "I'm sorry it's not funny, but I had no idea she just told me."

"So now what happens?"

"I don't know?"

* * *

"Yes, Yes Thank You." Rachel got off the phone.

"So?" James asked.

"She wasn't in school again today, this is the second time this week. She has barely been in school for a month." Rachel complained.

"I always knew she was a bad kid." Bryson said, head buried in his book.

Before they could answer they heard a key in the door, and stood until they could see the face of the person on the other side. Before she can even get a word out he mother angrily yells out.

"Where the hell have you been?"

She lied. "I stayed after school late with Erica."

"Really. Because your school called and said you weren't in school for the past two days. I have a feeling they aren't the ones who are lying."

She was silent.

"So again, where have you been going? Sneaking out with boys." She pointed to Nicholas who now appeared behind her.

"No."

"Then what Ebony? Where could you possibly go, what is so important that you have to miss school huh? Do you not like it there? What is it, because if your not happy we can easily take you out and they can give that scholarship to someone who actually wants it!"

"Its nothing, I was just busy."

"Busy? My fourteen year-old daughter is suddenly busy. You're a kid you don't have real problems you go to school and learn that's it. Now you're going to answer my questions where were you and who is that?"

Ebony had no choice. "This is Nick, we met at school.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have been with him for the past two days."

"Doing?"

"It better not be what I think it is. Or I will send you away quicker than express mail package to Washington DC."

Bryson laughed.

"No, no. Um..Well…"

"Just spit it out Ebony, they should know." Nicholas spoke.

"He's my brother. My biological brother. We went to the adoption agency and told us."

Rachel and James looked at each other and didn't say a word.

"Did you know?" They were still quiet.

"Did you know?" She raised her voice. "You did? And you never told me."

"Sweetheart, if we would have told you we would increase the chances of you finding your birth mother who obviously didn't want to be found, and we didn't want to loose you."

"We found her." That was all she said.

"What? Who?"

"Our birth mother. That's where we went today to go see her."

"And."

"And that's all I wanted. Curiosity satisfied. You don't have to worry about losing me. I found my mother. I will be back at school first thing tomorrow." She smiled. "Now may Nick and I go upstairs I have to show him something?"

"Yeah, sure."

They run up stairs and he sits on Ebony's bed looking around the room.

"So, why am I up here?"

"Research."

"For what?"

"To find our father silly."

"Why? You just told your parents no more skipping because you found what you wanted."

"I want to find my parents, father included. If our mom wont tell us then we have to do it ourselves."

"There are tons of men in the world anyone could be our father!"

"True. But it would be easier if we had this." She pulls out a small black book.

"Its our mom's contact book."

"You stole it! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It's our only way. Plus when we have to return it will give us an excuse to see her again." She smiled and started to look through the book she looked through names and typed them up on the internet to see if they matched.

"This thing has some years on it. It's falling apart." She held it up by the hinge and a paper fell out. Nicholas picked it up and read.

"Hey, what about this guy. Daniel Meade."

"Meade. That's the building we were just at. Is he the owner?"

"I don't know. Type it up." They looked at the computer and gasped. They looked at each other then back to the screen. Ebony quickly put an image of Wilhelmina next to Daniels picture and compared features."

"You have his nose." Ebony said.

"You have is face shape." Nick replied.

"We have his eye color." They looked at each other.

"That's him."

* * *

**Next Time on Double Trouble: Ebony and Nicholas head back to Mode to find thier father. Wilhelmina and Daniel do some unlikely bonding and Marc, Betty and Amanda find out what exactly is going on between Daniel and Willie.**


	8. I Wanna See You Strip

_Hello All!!!!!!!!! So a couple of things i wrote this over a week lol and its my favorite chapter. I spent time writing in Math Class, English Class, and Biology but one thing served as a catalyst in this update, here it is EPISODE 4.11 was beyond fantastic I dont wanna spoil it if you havent seen it yet but Vanessa Williams was exceptional!!!!!!!!! But thats not it, its episode 4.12 that i care about, WHY?? DANIEL AND WILHELMINA KISS!! This is what every Danimina person dreams of!!! Well homies its HERE!!!!! and so is my fic update :) this is without a doubt the LONGEST chapter i will ever write i could have split it up but i didnt feel like it so its one :) Enjoy!! P.S When it is in italics its a flashback!!!!!!!!!! _

A couple of weeks went by and Ebony kept her promise. She was in school all day everyday. But on the one day school was closed for teacher grading she had the whole day to do nothing, so she called Nick.

* * *

The atmosphere at the Mode offices changed a little, Wilhelmina and Daniel weren't at each others throats as much they barely said anything to each other. They were like ships passing through the night Betty thought it was weird so during lunch she decided to talk with Marc.

"Hey Marc."

"Seniorita Betty. For what do I owe for your unpleasant services."

"Have you noticed a change in Wilhelmina lately?"

"Hmm. If I did why would I tell you? But no I haven't why?"

"Well, the vibe between Daniel and Wilhelmina is different; they don't even talk to each other."

"You mean they aren't biting each others heads off like they normally are."

"Yeah."

"Well maybe they got tired of it. I sure as hell did."

"I don't know. Its just…weird." Just then Amanda appeared.

"Is it as weird as those two kids asking about her?" Amanda intruded.

"Mandy, hush."

"What?" Betty asked.

"Nothing Lopez."

"Suarez."

"Whatever."

"I mean there were two kids asking about Wilhelmina the other day. One had a serious tude. Right, Marc?"

"Mandy!"

"Kids what is going on?" Betty was still confused.

"But she was adorable; she looked like Wilhelmina when I think about it. She's like a mini Wilhelmina, a minimina." They looked at her then at each other and it clicked.

"No way."

"I know right. I loved her boots."

* * *

Ebony and Nick found themselves at the now familiar Meade building and went looking for Daniel Meade. They walk past the reception desk with no one there and Wilhelmina's office with no one in it until they finally see Daniel in his office. They knock slightly on the door and he looks up and it's as though time stood still. He motioned for them to come in and the sat on the seats in front of his desk.

What should I do? Do they know? Wow they are beautiful. Those were his thoughts. He didn't know what to say.

"So.."

"You're Daniel Meade. Right?"

"That's me."

"Okay." It was silent they had no idea approach this idea. It was easier to talk to Wilhelmina because she knew but these three were completely oblivious. In a split second Wilhelmina walked into her office with Connor in tow, just as he wrapped his arms around her she looked into Daniels office and her eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Connor asked.

"I will be back." She stormed out of her office and into Daniel's.

"What's going on?" Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice.

"This is him isn't it?" Ebony and Nick asked.

Wilhelmina nodded her head. "I told you guys you couldn't come here whenever you so please. This is our job, you guys being here puts us at risk." From her tone they could tell she was a little angry. "It's time for you guys to go. Come on." They got up and walked away with her. Daniel immediately put on his jacket.

"I'm coming."

"Why?"

"They are my kids too." Was all he said and he walked towards the elevators to wait.

Wilhelmina walked into her office to grab her coat Ebony and Nick right behind her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to handle some things I will be back."

"Are those the kids"

"Yes, I'm taking them home. Will be back."

And with that she disappeared to the elevators where they met up with Daniel who kept the elevator open for them. As the doors closed Betty, Marc, and Amanda came around the corner and were met with Connor.

"She just left."

"Where did she go?"

"Somewhere with 2 kids, I don't know. She said there was a meeting scheduled she wanted you to take."

"What about Daniel?"

"Something about lunch with Molly."

"Okay." Connor walked down the hall.

"Okay that's a lie, lets go looking."

"No,no I am NOT going to spy on Wilhelmina Slater I have a meeting to take." He walked away.

"I guess its just you and me?"

"Nope, sorry Betty you're on your own."

"I guess I will go alone." She expected her to say something. "Fine, I'll stay." She headed to her desk.

In the car things were silent with the twins stuck in the middle of Wilhelmina and Daniel who weren't looking at each other.

"So who was that back in your office?"

"Connor."

"Who's Connor?"

"Aren't you a nosy little parker? We're dating."

"Ohhhh. Why aren't you dating him?" She pointed to Daniel who suddenly seemed interested.

"Because I like Connor, and he is with Molly."

"Then break up with those two and get back together."

"it doesn't work that way."

"Why not? You did it before."

"Because things have changed, times went by, people change."

"No Wilhelmina you changed not me."

"You stole my job."

"How was I supposed to know you wanted it?"

"Don't play dumb. You knew that's all I talked about when we were together!"

"Its not my fault."

"It is too!"

"Stop it. Jeesh you guys sound like a bunch of kids." Nick said.

"Excuse me driver can you take us to Coney Island."

"What?! No, no, no you are going HOME."

"Why?"

"School, something anything."

"We didn't have school today we can play all day."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Yeah why not Wilhelmina?" Daniel goaded.

"Well..well..because I said so."

"That's not a good reason. Coney Island please." She told the driver then turned to Wilhelmina. "It's the least you can do for us since you did GIVE us up and never told our father about us. We can at least bond for a little get to know you guys and our curiosity will be satisfied and you don't have to worry about us bothering you anymore." Ebony smiled. She was playing the guilt trip card.

"Come on Willie it will be fun." Daniel smiled.

"Ugh…Fine." They all screamed and Ebony hugged her tight.

"Thanks You." She smiled up at her.

"Mm Hm. Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"Don't call me Willie again." She looked out the window once again and smiled.

* * *

As the car reached a halt they all got out of the car Daniel told the driver to leave and they would take a cab home. Wilhelmina was disgusted by the idea but once again they out ruled her. Wilhelmina looked around, the last time she was at Coney Island it was with Nico. It seemed like ages.

"Let's get our tickets." Ebony and Nicholas grabbed Wilhelmina and Daniel towards the ticket booth.

"Hi. Can we have four wristbands."

"No, no. Just three I will watch." Wilhelmina said.

"Well that's no fun." Ebony pouted.

"Fine." Wilhelmina sighed and Ebony clapped.

"Four wristbands is 100 dollars."

"Geesh 25 dollars for a piece of paper." Nick said out loud.

"Hey, it includes all the rides and free refills."

"Eb. I didn't bring any money."

"Don't worry about it. I got it." Daniel pulled out a 100 bill and got the wristbands.

"Thanks" Ebony and Nicholas said in unison. Wilhelmina just nodded.

"So what is first?"

Ebony's eyes widened as she pointed to the wooden ride. "The cyclone."

She ran fast over there followed by Daniel then Nick and Willie slowly behind.

"I think I will sit this one out." Wilhelmina said.

"You cant we need an even number." Ebony wined.

"I won't go either." Nick popped up.

Daniel and Ebony looked at each other and grabbed both Wilhelmina and Nicholas into the line, and onto the ride. They both heavily protested but Nicholas spoke.

"I will do it if you will." It meant a lot to Wilhelmina to hear him say that since they didn't always get along as well as she and Ebony did. She shook her head.

"Nick. Ride with me." She grabbed his arm and they sat down. Wilhelmina looked at Daniel and the empty seat next to him and sighed.

"I have no choice."

Once they were buckled in Daniel looked to his side and saw Wilhelmina tapping her leg biting her lip. She was scared.

"Oh my Gosh. You're scared."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Shut up."

"Ha, Wilhelmina Slater the most fearless and ruthless person I know is afraid of rollercoaster's."

"Its made out of wood. Its not safe I have a reason to be."

"Right." The ride started to move and Wilhelmina's hand flew to Daniels leg he looked down at her hand then at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Her grip tightened. "Ouch Wilhelmina let go." She did as was told and closed her eyes as the ride made its way up.

"Everybody ready." Ebony shouted.

"No!" Both Wilhelmina and Nicholas said.

The ride did a sudden drop and everyone screamed, Nick put his head in Ebony's lap and Wilhelmina buried her head in Daniels shoulder. Once the ride was over Daniel and Ebony were laughing and Wilhelmina and Nicholas were terrified.

"Get me off here now!" Wilhelmina barked at the ride attendant. Once they were released from their seats and left the ride Wilhelmina felt dizzy and had to go to the bathroom, Ebony went with her and Daniel and Nicholas went to get some food.

"I can't believe you are afraid of rollercoaster's! I thought you were fearless." Ebony laughed washing her hands.

"Not that fearless."

She laughed. "So, this Connor, do you love him?" Her tone changed considerably.

"I don't know, I guess I do."

"You guess, that doesn't seem to sure to me."

"What are hinting at?" She said at the dryers.

"Nothing. I'm just saying you and dad were pretty comfortable today, I'd say there was hope for you two."

"I think not."

"I don't get it. You two get along just fine right. You guys did it before I don't see the harm in doing it again."

"You just don't understand it that's all. A Slater and a Meade will never work." She left it at that and they walked out the door.

"So, you and her don't get along." He pointed to the bathroom where Wilhelmina and Ebony went.

"Yeah, not really."

"Why not?"

"Its really complicated and a bit too mature for you guys."

"You guys got along great though."

"Yeah we have our moments." Daniel smiled. They looked up to see Ebony and Wilhelmina leaving the bathroom.

"She sure is beautiful huh?" Nick commented.

Daniel couldn't lie. "Yeah, she is."

As the day carries on they get on more rides, share a few laughs and watch the fire works together before finally getting in a cab and taking Ebony and Nicholas home. Ebony fell asleep resting in Daniels lap and Nicholas in Wilhelmina's. She stroked Nick's hair as she spoke.

"Today wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, I'd never thought I see the day when Wilhelmina is scared."

"Hey, if you tell anyone. I swear I will cut Sir Lawrence and the two shining knights off and bury them some where far, far away."

Daniel looked at her and laughed.

"You remember."

"It's hard not to, since you were constantly saying it around me when we were together."

He laughed again. "I guess I had an obsession with naming body parts when I was young like when I named yo-."

"That's enough!" Wilhelmina cut him off and blushed a little. "I remember." They dropped Nick off first and said their goodbyes, Daniel walked him to the door.

"Well nice meeting you kid."

"You too."

"Stay cool alright, and if you need anything you call me." He slipped him his phone number so Wilhelmina couldn't see knowing she wouldn't approve.

"Thanks." Nick smiled. He actually cared. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and smiled at him before letting himself in. Next was Ebony and it was Wilhelmina's turn to walk her to the door.

"Okay sweetie. I guess this is it."

"Yeah. I just want to say, thanks."

"For what."

"Doing this with us today, I know you didn't want to, but I appreciate it."

"Anything." She hugged her tight and they both let out a little tear. Wilhelmina wiped the tears from Ebony's eyes. They looked at each other for a while and Ebony turned put her key in the door and Wilhelmina began to walk away. Daniel watching from the car became mesmerized by the woman he was watching. It was a whole other side of her, and he liked it, a lot. If possible, he saw her as even more beautiful this was the Wilhelmina he first fell in love with.

"Wait!" Ebony cried. Wilhelmina turned and Ebony pulled out a black book from her bag.

"This is yours. I took it to find our dad. I hope you're not mad."

"No not at all. It seems as though you are my child." Wilhelmina laughed. "Now head inside." Ebony nodded and went to the door before turning around to say loudly.

"I love you." Then quickly went inside. Wilhelmina stood at the car door for a while and digested what she just heard and an unexplainable feeling came over her. She quickly opened the door and got in releasing a breath she was holding for a long time. Daniel looked over at her.

"I know its hard." Wilhelmina just shook her head.

"But, you did what you had to." She was still quiet. There was a silence for at least 5 minutes on the way to Wilhelmina's.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake giving them up. I tell myself it was the right thing to do but was it really? Now that I've seen them, it hurts even more than I could have ever imagined to let them go. It kills me because now I have no choice. They have their lives and we have ours." Daniel just listened and took everything she said in. "Hey lets go somewhere."

"What? Where?"

"I got an idea."

* * *

The place was just the same as it was fifteen years ago. Sort of. New dancers of course bet the setting was still the same. The same red and black on the walls the same two poles in the middle of the floor.

"Daniel, why the hell are we here?"

"For fun." He smiled at her. She should have never came in what was she thinking. _Wilhelmina Slater at a gentleman's club. Great. More scandal._

"I'm leaving." She said as she turned to leave.

"No don't. We can at least have a drink." He smiled at her and she should have said no but instead.

"Fine." They made their way over to the bar and ordered them some drinks. The woman with barely anything on walked up to Daniel.

"You wanna dance?" Daniel smiled at her and was obviously checking her out. Wilhelmina felt a stab of jealousy and didn't know why. She rolled her eyes. He laughed. "Is this your girlfriend? Does she want a dance too?"

"No and no thank you." Wilhelmina stated.

"Your loss." She turned to Daniel still awaiting her answer.

"You know what. Maybe later. Save me one sexy." Wilhelmina snorted and the girl walked away.

"Save me one sexy." Wilhelmina mimicked.

"You're jealous."

"Please."

"Yes you are. Your jealous she asked me to dance."

"Don't flatter yourself. She asked me too." Wilhelmina smirked.

"True. I cant believe we got in. I mean I for sure thought they were serious when we got kicked out of here."

"Yeah, but that was 15 years ago. I'm sure it's forgotten."

"I haven't." He smiled. "Do you remember?"

_Alvin's Gentleman Club, May 1993_

"_Daniel where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Once they arrived at the location he took off her blindfold._

"_No, no,no."_

"_Come on, Willie. Live a little. It will be fun."_

"_For you."_

"_They dance for females too."_

"_No. Absolutely not."_

"_Fine I will go alone."_

"_The hell you will." She followed and he smirked. Once inside Wilhelmina was in hell. Half-naked women on poles, filthy perves throwing money at them old and young. At least the décor was classier than some of the people in it, excluding herself of course. They find an open table and sit but as soon as they do they are approached by a female dancer. _

"_Hello can I get ya'll some drinks"_

"_Yeah, two vodkas light ice."_

"_No problem sugar."_

"_I don't even know why I'm here."_

"_You don't have to be, I wouldn't have been fine alone."_

"_I'm sure."_

"_I mean after all there is no label here right?" She knew what he was doing this was payback. A couple of weeks before they had gone out and some guys were flirting with her and she merely introduced Daniel as Daniel simply her escort nothing more, when clearly they were more than that. He was truly hurt, they only spent every second of everyday together he thought they were in a relationship but she claimed they were just "testing it out." Nothing official._

"_Right. Look I'm going to the bathroom. Be back." She got up and left._

_The girl came back with the drinks and another item of clothes missing She went over to Daniel and he edged out of the booth running his hand up her leg._

"_Where did your girlfriend go?" He saw Wilhelmina leaving the bathroom as quickly as she went in. She must have saw something unwanted or realized that bathroom was a STD waiting to happen. When she looked at him he chose the perfect opportunity to say the words: "Oh She's not my girlfriends. She's just Wilhelmina my date."_

_She was no expert in reading lips but she could definitely read that. Combined with the smirk afterwards, Wilhelmina wanted nothing more than to storm out of there and curse the day Daniel Meade was born but instead she looked up at the empty stage and had an idea._

_Daniel was so wrapped up in the girl in front of him he didn't notice Wilhelmina not coming back. Until he heard the announcer yell "Everybody get your crisp ones ready tonight we got fresh meat. Introducing "Shugga Mamma" Wilhelmina appeared center stage with a spotlight. Whistling noises were made and dollars were waved as she turned around and an unrecognizable song played in the background. Daniel made out the lyrics "Freak me baby." He looked past the dancer in his lap and made eye contact with the woman on the stage who was sucking on a lollipop. He stilled the girl and whispered aloud "What the fuck?" He threw the girl off of him and headed up to the front which now was a crowd of men waving 1s, 5s, and 20s(sometimes 50s and 100s) at Wilhelmina. His Wilhelmina. She was beginning to unbutton her blouse and by the time he reached her the blouse was thrown to the side and her skirt was at her ankles and kicked to the side. She was standing by the pole with nothing but a red teddiette on. He gaped at her for a while like most of the men standing with him, but once he regained movement he went for the kill._

"_Wilhelmina, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like?" She replied putting one hand on the pole at a time before pulling her self up and sliding down the pole upside down. Daniel was very impressed._

"_Wilhelmina, get off the stage."_

"_Why?" She replied on her knees unclipping one of her garters and throwing them out._

_She crawled toward the end of the stage and Daniel followed. _

"_Wilhelmina I'm serious."_

"_So am I." As she said that she began to unclip the back of the bra and get close up to a man who looked like he could be a male model. He got in front of him so he could be face to face, well face to breast with her._

"_Okay, I get it. I'm sorry alright. Just please get down."_

_Wilhelmina laughed. "I like it when you beg." She reclasped her bra and Daniel let out a silent thank you. The man behind him tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing ass hole."_

"_Hey fuck you." Daniel replied. That didn't go down to well because Daniel was tapped again and met with a punch to the face. Daniel grabbed the man and hit him repeateadly before throwing him on the stage where Wilhelmina was picking up her clothes. _

"_Daniel!" She screamed. Just then guards and the manager came yelling at Daniel and Wilhelmina to get out of his club. They were roughly thrown out the back entrance. They both looked a mess and in a way it looked bad. Wilhelmina was wearing nothing but her teddy with a garter missing clothes in her hand and Daniel with half his shirt tucked in and a bruise on his face, they were in an alley. To anyone passing by, it would look like a hoe and pimp situation luckily that was not the case. Wilhelmina hurried to put her clothes on and Daniel could not help but to stare at her. He had no idea that is what was under all of her dresses and business attire, and he liked it._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, its just I guess I finally saw your wild side."_

"_Don't get used to it Meade."_

"_Okay, if you were jealous you could have just told me." He told her as they began walking."_

"_Please, you were jealous too."_

"_Well duh, there were 20 plus men looking at you with barely anything on and I've been with you for at least 2 months and I barely get a kiss with tongue." She hit him playfully._

"_Well you said it yourself I wasn't your girlfriend."_

"_Only because you said I wasn't your boyfriend."_

"_Well, fine. What are we?"_

"_I don't know. I mean I didn't think we classified because we aren't having sex."_

"_Is this what this is about, us not having sex that's why we don't have labels."_

"_Yeah, isn't that what you meant."_

"_No, I didn't put a label on us because I had to be sure Daniel. Every relationship I have been in was just about sex, that's how I got pregnant in the first place. I wanted to take it slow to see if there was a connection beyond the sex."_

"_And?" He said drawing closer._

"_I do have feelings for you." Wilhelmina looked in his eyes._

"_I have feelings for you too."_

"_So.."_

"_So… does that me we are an us?" Wilhelmina laughed at his comment._

"_That made no sense." _

_He moved in closer."Does it?" Before she could answer Daniel already pressed his mouth to hers and dove his tongue into her mouth and she didn't resist it. When they finally did pull away she whispered in a heavy breath. "I guess it does."_

"That was fun." Daniel stated.

"Indeed it was." Wilhelmina laughed. "Wasn't there one point where you said you were going to have a stripper pole installed in your place?"

"I did." Daniel admitted." We just never got the chance to test it out." He said rather suggestively.

"Is it still there? I hardly think Molly is that type of person."

"No, I got it taken out awhile ago. Why? Did you want to test it now?"

"Oh God no." Daniel just smiled at her and she checked her watch.

"Its getting late. I should go. Connor is probably having a fit right now."

"Do you ever strip for Connor like you did for me?" He asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Come on, I wanna know am I, Daniel Meade the only one to actually get the "Slater Striptease."

"It's none of your business what I do." She got up and started heading out of the door, hailing down a cab.

"I'm just asking an innocent question."

"Fine. No. Happy." A car finally stopped.

"Yes. Very." He closed the door for her.


	9. When You Wish Upon A Star

_A/N Hey loves, sorry for the delay had midterms this week which BTW sucked ass!!! Anywho here is the next update to my favorite story i have ever written(not tooting my own horn but BEEP BEEP LOL) Hope you all enjoy it and after this there will be 2 or 3 more then its all done(awww) well at least till part two(yayyyyy). Then in between that I'm working on a fic that i really like because it hasnt been written about before i dont think. So that should be up in a couple of days or weeks havent decided. O well you didnt come to read my ramblings so I will stop. _

_Wait no, BTW thanks for the reviews i read them all and even if i dont respond to them I appreciate them from the bottom of my ensy wensy heart!!!!!! Love all my Danimina shippers(how about that kiss, but thats another story) Here it is....._

* * *

Over the past couple of weeks Daniel and Wilhelmina were out of their offices during lunch breaks around 2 o'clock after Ebony and Nick were out of school. They would spend almost all day together doing things normal families do, forgetting they were actually far from it. It scared Wilhelmina because she didn't want to become to attached and then have to let them go. But she couldn't she enjoyed their company and though she would deny when asked, she liked Daniels' company too. Daniel felt the same exact way though he wouldn't ever tell her, too much happened between them for him to even admit something as big as that. Plus, he had Molly and she had Connor, though they barely see each other due to the numerous hours spent with his kids.

They day before they all went out for lunch Daniel and Wilhelmina weren't even in the office at all, Claire for one was worried.

Daniel was sitting in his office when his mother stormed in.

"Well thanks for knocking."

"Now is not the time to get smart, where the hell were you yesterday you were only around for an hour and suddenly I hear you nor that bitch Wilhelmina were anywhere to be found."

"Hey lay-off the name calling please."

"Whatever. The point is where were you, you just can't abandon your magazine, your priorities are all wrong."

"No they are fine I just had to handle something." Just then Wilhelmina had perfect timing to enter his office.

"Hey Daniel I-" She stopped when she saw Claire.

"Hello Claire, you look…old."

"And you look…bigger, have you gained weight. Lay of the food sweetie."

Wilhelmina tightened her jaw.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I had to handle some things."

"Bullshit."

Betty popped in. "Um Wilhelmina, Daniel there is someone here for you."

"Who?" She moved to the side to reveal a distraught Ebony.

Wilhelmina reached out to pull her in the office. "Thank you Betty." She closed the door and brought her over to Daniel's big white chair.

"Ebony, sweetie. What's wrong, what happened?"

Claire was confused. Who was this girl?

Ebony still didn't speak.

Daniel walked over and sat on Ebony's other side.

"Hey Eb. What is it?"

Claire was now completely confused

"It's Nick."

"What happened?"

"He's gone."

"Gone." Wilhelmina and Daniel exclaimed at the same time.

"He didn't come home when I checked his mother has no idea where he could be. I'm scared. I don't wanna loose my brother."

"You won't. We will find him. I promise." Wilhelmina said. She looks at Daniel and he nods. He goes to his chair and throws on his coat. Wilhelmina takes Ebony's hand and goes to her office to put on her coat.

"Daniel who was that? Who is Nick? Where are you going?" Claire's questions went unanswered as Daniel and Wilhelmina made their way through the office towards the elevators under the eyes of their many coworkers.

"You're leaving again? What the hell is going on Daniel?"

Daniel looks at Wilhelmina and she gives him a nod of approval.

"Mom, I'm going to find my son."

"Son. DJ is gone."

"Not DJ. Nick, is my son and this is my daughter."

"What? How?"

It didn't take long for her to put it together. She looked at Wilhelmina and then at Daniel and finally at Ebony. Wilhelmina was silent.

"You have a child. With her!"

"Mom it's a long story."

"Well I have time! If you can get this bitch pregnant, I think you can tell me how the hell it happened."

"Well Claire when two people get together they start a relationship and in this relationship they have sex. Alot. Sometimes so much they forget to take the pill or put on a condom. By the time they remember it is too late because the excessive fucking has completely clouded their mind, and during that final thrust sperm mets egg and a couple of weeks later BAM a baby is there."

Claire, Daniel and Ebony stare at her, along with the other Mode employees whispering.

Claire got in Wilhelmina's face. "Look bitch you better stop being a smart ass. I'm this close to punching your lights out ad make you wish you never met me."

"I already do."

"Stop it. Mom it's not her fault. It takes two you know, I'll explain later we just need to find him." He stepped in the elevator and pulled both Ebony and Wilhelmina in. They stared at each other until the elevator closed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"No, its not. She shouldn't have said that especially around our child I'm sorry." He looked at her and took her hand. It didn't go unnoticed my Ebony.

"Thank you."

* * *

They spent the whole night looking for Nicholas from Madison Square Park to Times Square to Central Park to the Brooklyn Bridge they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Let's go to Liberty Island." Ebony said out of no where.

"Why?" Daniel was confused

"The statue, Daniel." Wilhelmina said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh. Yeah."

"He told me he always wanted to go there. He felt that was the place to go to be inspired and to clear his head."

"Okay. Let's go." They followed behind Ebony who lead them with a wide smile on her face.

They rode on a water ferry over to the statue and were surprised to find it deserted.

"I guess know one comes here after 11pm huh?" Daniel spoke.

"Yeah," Wilhelmina nodded, "So I don't see him and that was a waste of time."

"Why don't you guys so up and check I'm afraid of heights." Ebony said.

"No, we are not going up there. Plus you cannot stay here alone."

"I will be fine. I will wait right here I promise if someone tries to take me I can fight and scream, go it's for Nick."

They sighed and went inside and took the elevator up to the top.

Ebony watched below and smirked she walked into the building taking the steps when she got to the 5th flight she met up with Nick.

"Hey, is it locked?" Ebony asked.

"Yup."

"And the elevator?"

"As soon as they get out doors wont open until I press the emergency button."

"We are genius."

They walked they rest of the way up 354 steps talking on the way.

* * *

As the doors opened Daniel and Wilhelmina were taken aback, the view was breathtaking.

"Wow."

"I know." Daniel sighed.

"You ever been up here?" She asked.

"No, you?"

"Nope."

The got out and looked around the crown after a good ten minutes they realized he wasn't there.

"Ugh, lets go." Wilhelmina complained and pressed the down button. It wouldn't light up. She kept jabbing the button.

"What the hell?"

"Here let me try."

Daniel repeated her actions and she snorted. She looked over and found a door she began to push and it wouldn't budge

"What the hell?"

Daniel once again tried.

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"I do something you try to do it yourself and you can't."

"I don't always do that I just thought it needed more muscle, stop taking everything so personal."

"Will you two stop arguing?"

They looked at the door.

"Nick."

"Hey mom, hey dad." Ebony spoke.

"Ebony, open this door" Wilhelmina yelled.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, you two need to work whatever problems you have out. This is your chance and your not leaving until you kiss and make-up."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Is it?"

"Daniel what are you talking about? Of course it is. There is no way that we could still be interested in each other."

"You sure"

"Yes, plus I am with Connor and you're with Molly who you love dearly I'm sure."

"So, look Wilhelmina as much as it may kill me to say this over these few weeks, I'm seeing like a whole new side, not really new but the old Wilhelmina I fell in love with."

"You're kidding"

"No, these past weeks with you and the kids have been amazing. It's been fun exciting and it feels great to have this family. The more I see you and the kids the more I feel that this is what I want a family this is what I always wanted and yeah I know it's Molly that I'm with but its you that I want."

He leaned in to kiss her she didn't resist until the last seconds Daniel she pulled away breathless

"I cant,"

He kissed her again

She pushed him again and sincerely looked in his eyes. "Really, I can't. I don't want to go through this again.

"You won't. I've changed I've grown Willie. And the kids, look at them our kids this could work I know it could."

"How? I might have given birth to them but they aren't mine I gave them up for 14 years they were oblivious to our existence and I doubt that their families that have raised them are willing to give their children up so you can live some fantasy life Daniel! Be realistic."

"I am. We can keep them on weekends daily visits anything."

"It's not that easy Daniel. You don't get it do you? This isn't what I want; in fact I never wanted this b/c I knew the complications it would bring. She began to cry. I kill myself everyday with them wishing hoping I would have changed my mind. The more time we spend with them the more attached I become and I'm scared Daniel. I'm scared because I didn't want to let them in, because I knew this would happen that we would try to live the fairytale life with a happily ever after ending when its just the opposite its nothing but heart break because deep down I know they don't belong to me anymore as soon I signed those papers my hold on them was gone. I can't do this anymore."

She looked away from him not willing to let him see the effect he had on her.

"Let me out!" She shouted and the door opened immediately Ebony and Nick looked at her and she opened the box on the side and pressed the button for the elevator to open. She stepped inside and disappeared from sight

The other 3 looked out at the view and Daniel hugged them both tight.

"We're sorry. We just thought we could help you guys to make it work." Nick said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault nor is it hers its mine."

"No its not" Ebony said.

"It is. If I hadn't been such a jerk we would all be together having happy times up here instead of crying fests."

"I'm sure she will come around, it can work I know it we can be a family." Ebony said hopeful.

Daniel looked at her then up at the stars. "Yeah I wish."


	10. New Beginnings, Unpleasant Endings

_Hello everyone, sorry for the huge delay been really busy(not really just lazy) but hey i finally got it out didnt I. The fact that Im probably snowed in for a week, is the reason for this update! So i hope you all enjoy, because honestly i had no idea where this story was going, but i think i got it now!!! Love you all!!!!! xoxo_

_Jaz_

* * *

Wilhelmina wasn't in the office for the whole week since that night. She wouldn't answer any phone calls and she wouldn't even open her door. Connor finally decided to visit her, after hours of calling and banging on her door she reluctantly let him in, it wasn't too pleasant.

"Hey." She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away. "What?"

"We need to talk."

"Sure." She sat down on the couch as he spoke.

"I know things have been hard for the past two months with your kids and everything. But I feel that there is no room for me."

"What?"

"I know it seems selfish but you want all of me and I expect the same in return."

"Seriously, you're jealous of my kids."

"Technically they are your kids. But you don't have custody of them, I don't know why you waste your time. You think you will magically be able to gain custody. I think not."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes Wilhelmina. Are you even thinking? You spend almost all your time with them. I'm losing you to them"

"They are my kids. I do not spend all my time with them."

"Not only your kids, but their father too."

"Daniel, you think I'm interested in Daniel?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you're hinting at it."

"No, I just think you still have feelings for him. That's okay I just don't want this relationship to be a lie. So I'm going to give you some space."

"You're breaking up with me because of some accusations."

"No, I don't like being second place. You need to find out what you want, Wilhelmina." She was speechless.

"Sorry." Was all he said as he headed out the door. She couldn't believe it, he ended it just like that. She wanted to cry but, she couldn't he was right. She would be lying to herself if she denied that she did have feelings for Daniel. But it would never work. It could never work. That was insane.

* * *

Meanwhile Daniel called Molly for a "talk" at his place. She knew what was coming as soon as she read his name on her caller- ID. She felt it for these past couple of months, Wilhelmina Slater had won again. He didn't give her specific reasons until she asked. That's the least he could do, she thought to herself.

"It's because of her isn't it?" She plastered on a fake smile.

He kept his head down as he spoke. "I can't explain it. It's complicated."

"No it's not. You clearly want to be with her, I don't know why since she has done nothing but made your life a living hell, but you rather be with her than me."

"Don't say it like that."

"Well how else am I supposed to say it Daniel! This whole time you've been with me, you're over here fantasizing about her! I lost Connor and now you too, what is it about her that makes all the men I care about go weak at the knees for her!"

"Molly, everything I felt for you was real."

She snorted.

"Honestly, I just… I want to try again. I feel that these kids came at this certain point in time for a reason. I already missed out once and I don't want to do it again."

Molly looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes; she got up and headed for the door.

"Yeah, at least one of us gets what they wanted. Goodbye Daniel." With that the door shut, and he leaned back against his couch passing a hand over his eyes sighing. It was now or never.

* * *

She knew it was a matter of time before he would be standing at her door. She didn't want to open that door, not because she was afraid of what might happen when she does but the fact that if it did it would complicate things and there would be no turning back She would have to face her past, something she didn't like to do. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice her body move closer to the door, her hand now on the door knob she watched her hand turn it and her door opened. She looked up to face the figure that was behind it, she saw it in his eyes, the sincerity, trust, love and it scared her but she couldn't talk he stepped through invading her personal space never looking away. She finally found her voice. "We will regret this later."

With that her lips crashed against his in a feverish kiss, his hands traveled to her waist as her grabbed the back of his neck. They walked backwards to the bedroom, stopping only once at the wall in her hallway. He began to unbutton the oversized shirt she had on while his mouth descending down her jaw line to her neck. He stopped to take in the sight in front of him, she was standing breathing heavily in nothing but a bra and underwear she pushed him back into her bedroom and started to take off his shirt and unbuckle his belt again she captured his lips. Once the last article of clothing was removed she pulled him onto the bed with her. On top of her now he looked deep into her eyes, and saw something that he'd wanted to see for a long time. He saw her. The Wilhelmina that he meet 15 years ago, the one he fell in love with, the mother of his two beautiful kids. He reached for her hips and moved her underwear down her legs, leaned down and kissed her as he entered her. He felt her gasp against his lips and pull on his bottom lip. He began rocking slowly trying to keep a steady rhythm but he legs went higher up his back and as she moaned "harder" it was hard to do. The need for release quickly hit him and her to, he felt her nails in his back and her tighten around him she finally cried out his name as her peak hit, and he stroked one last time before stilling her and coming down from his own high. He buried his head in between her breasts as one of her hands was on his back and the other in his hair. They stayed that way for almost an eternity before he tried to speak. She cut him off.

"No, not today. We have all tomorrow to talk. Today," she flipped them over and kissed him, "we do this."

* * *

Ebony was in her room practicing a routine for the Winter Dance Preview, she chose "Halo" by Beyonce'. She heard a knock on the door and cut of the CD player. "Come in."

Rachel and James stood at the doorway and stepped inside.

"What is it?" Ebony asked as she reached for her water bottle on the night stand.

"We need to talk."

She sat down on the bed and looked up at them. Rachel looked nervously at her and darted her eyes at James.

"Tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, sweetheart. I have some good news and bad news. The good news, I got a promotion."

"Oh Dad, that's great!" She jolted from the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "They bad news is we have to move to London." He felt her stiffen and remove her arms from him, she stepped back.

"What?" She whispered. "You can't take it."

"Look, I know it will be hard, but there is also the Royal Ballet School in London you can attend, which will be great for you."

"I don't want to leave. What about my friends? Nick? My parents?" She asked.

"We are your parents." Rachel said sternly. She was losing her daughter to people that didn't even want her. Hell yes, she was jealous.

"My real parents." She clarified. " My whole family is here, I cant just leave them."

"Well, you can come out here for the summer, or they can come to London to visit you."

"Why can't we just stay here! It's not fair."

"It's done. Start packing, we have to be there in two weeks." They turned their backs to leave and they heard her say,

"I'm not going."

She moved closer to them with her hand on her door. "I'm not fucking going." She let it go and watched as the door slammed in their faces. Rachel and James looked at each other and heard the door lock. Rachel pounded on the door.

"Open this door!"

"No!"

"Ebony Denise Prescott!"

"That's not my name! My last name is Slater! Just like my real mother!"

She stopped knocking upon hearing those words; she looked over at James and nodded her head. "Call her." He went into their room and pulled a notebook out of Ebony's bag there they found the number, he dialed.

* * *

"Shall we go for round three?" Daniel smirked as he turned his head towards her. She laughed and her pulled her arm towards him until she was straddling him, sitting up in his lap. He began to kiss her neck just as her phone rang. "Leave it." He murmured in between kisses.

"It could be important." She reached her hand out to the nightstand and answered without reading.

"Wilhelmina Slater." Daniel didn't stop he continued his ministrations and had to hold back a moan when Daniel kissed a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Hi, this is James Prescott. Ebony's dad." Wilhelmina froze, Daniel took notice and stopped and looked at her.

"What?" He mouthed. She put the phone on speaker.

"Yes, what can I do?"

"It's Ebony."

"What happened?" She looked to Daniel worry painted all over her face.

"Do you think you would be able to come down here? We need to talk, face to face."


	11. Letting Go

_Dont shoot! XD I know, I know its been awhile but hey its here! I've been lazy but after some yummy Chicken Nuggets and push to write I got it out! LOL so enjoy this chapter after this there might be 3 more at the Max so brace yourself. As you can tell i love conflict and drama, its nice to write so, enjoy enjoy enjoy and review if u want! Love you all!!!_

_xoxo Jaz xoxo_

* * *

Wilhelmina got dressed the fastest she ever did in her entire life and Daniel followed asking questions as they were redressing.

"What's going on?"

"Daniel. I don't know. We heard the same thing." She sighed obviously annoyed.

"Right." He put his jacket on and opened her front door, locking it behind him.

They got out of the apartment and hailed a taxi cab. Wilhelmina directed the driver and they waited anxiously in the back seat.

"I'm sure everything is alright." Daniel tried to comfort her placing a hand on her knee.

"Really? I doubt they would have called me if everything was alright. Something is wrong?"

"Well sorry for trying to help." He began to retract his hand but felt a warm one pulling him back, he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I'm scared Daniel."

"Its okay." He put his hand on top of hers. "I'm here."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the house. Daniel got out and extended his hand to help Wilhelmina out, he paid the driver and asked him to stay around the neighborhood. Wilhelmina swallowed a lump in her throat as she approached the door. She held her hand up to knock ,but didn't, not until she felt Daniels hand grab a hold of her own.

"You can do it." He whispered. She nodded and knocked three times. She felt like she was waiting for an eternity when she saw the light flick on and she heard movement behind the door. The door opened it was a face-off. Wilhelmina stood opposite to Rachel and Daniel opposite to James. James couldn't help but to stare at Wilhelmina, she was indeed a beautiful woman. He finally spoke up.

"Come in."

Wilhelmina looked at Daniel before stepping over the threshold into the tiny townhouse. She was immediately met with clashing patterns that made her dizzy, along with tacky furniture that didn't match…at all.

"Please have a seat." James directed them to the couch. Wilhelmina looked at the couch for a while and Daniel shot her a look and then a cough, signaling her to just sit, and she did. There was an awkward silence between the four of them so Daniel spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure your wondering who I am?" He looked at James.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. We didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm James Prescott and this is my wife Rachel." He extended his hand to Daniel who shook it before speaking.

"I'm Daniel Meade and this is-" he spoke before being cut off.

"We know who she is." Rachel spoke up the first time that evening looking directly at Wilhelmina.

"Rachel." James said in a warning tone.

"Why did you call us here?" Wilhelmina finally spoke.

"Actually we called you, not him." Rachel responded pointing to Daniel.

"He's with me. So what is it? Did something happen to Ebony?"

"No."

"Then what?"

James sighed. "I got a promotion, which causes me and my family to leave the country."

Wilhelmina was speechless. In just two short months she was reconnected with her daughter and just like that she was being taken away.

"You brought me all the way out here to tell me, you're taking my daughter away."

"Technically she's our daughter; you gave her up because you couldn't handle the responsibility." Rachel said raising her voice a bit.

Daniel tried to grab hold of Wilhelmina's arm but with poor results. She shot up from the couch, walked closer to Rachel and growled. "You don't fucking know me. You don't tell me what I did or why I did it."

From upstairs Ebony could hear shouting she opened her door and stood at the top of the steps, her eyes immediately fell on Wilhelmina. She raced down the stairs. "Mom!"

Everyone directed their attention to the girl running towards Wilhelmina as she pulled her in for a hug. "You can't let them do this to me." She begged.

"I won't."

"Like hell you will, Ebony is legally ours, just because you gave birth to her doesn't mean anything. The person who raised her is the one that counts. Just because your ready now doesn't mean we are willing to let her go."

"Look maybe there is someway you guys can stay, I have pleanty of contacts I'm sure I could find you a great job with a reasonable pay here in the city." Daniel tried to help.

"We don't need your pity." Rachel spat.

"You know what this was a waste of time." Wilhelmina let go of Ebony and looked at Rachel. "We're leaving." She signaled for Daniel to grab her coat until James yelled out.

"Wait." Everyone stopped and looked at him. "You coming here is not wasted. I wasn't finished. As I said my job wants me to move to London for the position, and I would have to bring my family with me. There is nothing more important to me than my family." He looked and Rachel and then at Ebony. "That's why I think, Ebony should stay with you for a while." He looked at Ebony.

"What?" Rachel, Ebony, and Wilhelmina replied in unison.

"I said I think you should keep Ebony, that's if you want to."

Wilhelmina was speechless.

"Why?" This time only Wilhelmina and Rachel spoke.

"Because, I'm a true believer in if you truly love someone let them go. I've observed Ebony ever since we told her about her adoption. I always felt there was a part of her that wasn't here, that wasn't completely happy. I don't want her to end up hating me for the rest of her life for making this decision. I'd rather her be happy with you still loving me, than he being with me every minute knowing she doesn't want to be there and is unhappy with me."

"Well I don't agree with that." Rachel spoke tears in her eyes. "I don't know what the hell you are saying James but there is no way in hell that I will let her have Ebony not my child!"

"Rachel this isn't about what we want. Its about Ebony, we want what is best for her, we want her to be happy. We have to stop being selfish. Ebony has a life here and I think we should let her live it. Ebony?" She looked up to her dad and he knelt down on his knee. "Is this what you want?"

Ebony felt the pressure. She looked into his eyes then at Rachel. She turned to face Wilhelmina and then Daniel before turning to look at Rachel.

"I'm sorry." She spoke and then looked at James. "It's what I want."

"Okay." He stood up and looked at Wilhelmina and Daniel. "We can draw up some guardianship paper work tomorrow and give you temporary custody in about a week since it takes a while for full guardianship. I can call you all when a court date has been set."

Wilhelmina still couldn't speak, so Daniel spoke for her.

"Thank you that would be great."

"I'm sorry for asking but who exactly are you."

"Oh, yeah. I'm uh, I'm Ebony's father." He looked at James and he formed an O.

"Well then, I guess all that is settled." James sighed and extended his hand to Wilhelmina.

"Thanks for coming down here."

Wilhelmina looked up and finally spoke. She didn't take his hand in fact she did something unlike her, she pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank You." She whispered. "I didn't think I deserved a second chance, but thank you. I promise to take care of her." She let him go tears shining in her eyes. He smiled.

"I know you will."

As Wilhelmina and Daniel headed for the door they looked at Rachel who refused to even look at them. Ebony walked up to Wilhelmina and Wilhelmina bent down till she was level with her.

"Hey, we'll see you soon. Okay?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Does this mean you two are, together?" Ebony couldn't hide her smile.

"I don't know. Something like it." Wilhelmina smiled back. "Now Rachel is taking this pretty hard, I understand it she should, but be nice, don't cause anymore stress you here."

"Yeah."

"Good. See ya." She kissed her on the cheek, said thank you before heading back to the cab. The ride back to her place was lighter than it was to Ebony's. Daniel watched her, as she looked out the window.

"Well, it looks like you got that second chance."

She shook her head.

"Why does it seem like you aren't happy?"

"Because all of a sudden I feel guilty, which is something I shouldn't feel, because I'm never guilty."

"Look, James was willing to do this for Ebony, you shouldn't feel guilty about that."

"But Rachel, clearly wasn't for it."

"She will understand, she will move on. Wilhelmina look at me." She turned to face him and he cupped her face. "She will understand that it was for the best. We were given a second chance and we will do this."

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'm gonna be there this time, those are our kids and this is my family. I don't care what people say or how they feel. I want this; this is where I'm supposed to be." He leaned in to kiss her deeply, her hands automatically flew to the back of his neck as he pressed himself further against her making her back hit the cold leather seats. He moved down her neck and began to kiss her collarbone when the car came to a halt.

"We're here." The driver yelled. Daniel sat up and straightened out his jacket as Wilhelmina fixed her hair.

"We'll finish this upstairs." He smiled and handed the man the money. They rushed inside of Wilhelmina's apartment lips never parting and never slowing down. They both finally got what they wanted.


	12. Here We Go Again

_Its here, With a bit of pushing(Adina and Kristen) its here and I was able to put this together, actually during math class which by the way i have an A in!!!!!! But I have a C in Bio which is weird cuz um im majoring in Biology in college!!! :/ but any who enjoy it here it is_

_Jaz_

* * *

When she woke up she heard the water in her bathroom running. She smiled and stretched her hands up and above her head. Being curious she moved out of the bed and opened the door, she examined his profile through the glass mat of her shower door. She got closer and opened the door and spoke.

"Can I join?" He jumped and turned around, relieved to see her face with a huge smile on it. Laughing he pulled her inside and immeadeately trailed his hands along her waist pushing her against the wall. As her back hit the tile, his lips attacked her mouth and her hands gripped his hair tightly, she pulled him away.

"What?"

"I said I wanted to join. I meant take a shower." She moved him to the side to grab a wash cloth and put soap on it, bringing to massage her shoulder, that was in slight pain from earlier. Daniel watched and took it from her and began moving it down her back, while playful biting her neck.

"Daniel." She said in a warning didn't answer.

"We're going to be late for work."

"So, we're the bosses, we don't have to explain ourselves to anyone."

"Yes but if we're the bosses, when we aren't there whos left to run Meade, or MODE for that matter." She turned and looked at him seriously.

He sighed and with a saddened look whispered "Fine." He reached for the handle to shut the water off but he felt her hand on his bicep.

"I guess we could be a little bit late." She smirked.

* * *

Ebony walked into the school and found Nick getting books out of his locker.

"Hey Nick, guess what?" She said while opening the locker next to his.

"What?"

"I was supposed to move to London."

"What? Why? You cant."

"I know. I'm not." Nick had a confused expression on his face. "I'm staying with Mom and Dad. They got back together." She squealed.

"Really? Wait? What? You are staying with them?"

"Yeah, they will be my legal guardians now. Starting next week I will be living in a lush apartment in Manhattan, goodbye Queens." She thrust her arms up exaggeratedly, hoping he would laugh with her, he didn't.

"What's wrong, I thought you'd be happy?"

"Why would I? You get to live with them, not me."

"Well talk to your mom, you can come stay with us too. They won't mind."

"Yeah, Eb its not that easy you don't know my mom, I'm all she has, I would feel extremely guilty if I left her."

"But its not safe there Nick and you know it, we need to get her the help she needs. Come on, let's go to mom and dad and ask for some help. It's worth a shot. This is what we've wanted our whole lives, our real family."

"We can't afford to miss any more school Eb."

"Yes we can." She closes the locker and heads out the front doors and as always Nick follows.

* * *

They spent the day as normal like nothing happened or was happening. Their rule was keep everything the same, and under no circumstances no matter how high hormones get, no office sex. Though he must admit secret sex with your sworn enemy and the risk of getting caught is a huge turn-on, he didn't want to risk it yet. Not until they figured out how they feel and what they want. Plus it leaves some anticipation for returning home after a long day. Wilhelmina was talking to James on the phone in her office, she looked out the glass doors and signaled for Daniel to come over. He stepped inside the room as she motioned for him to close the door, before putting the phone on speaker. He stood in front of her on the opposite side of the glass desk. James was talking to them about court dates and paperwork.

"The court date they have set is May 16th , so an estimated 7 weeks. Until then the paperwork for temporary custody was approved and you guys could move Ebony in this weekend."

Wilhelmina had a smile on her face as Daniel spoke.

"Great! Thanks so much James."

"No thanks for doing this for us. I mean Rachel is still pretty upset, but I only want whats best for Eb."

"Yeah we understand. You take care."

"Alright, we'll see you guys soon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Wilhelmina pressed the end button and sighed.

"What?" Daniel asked sitting down.

"Nothing, I just. I can't belive this is real. I mean our daughter is going to be living with us. I mean there is an us. You and me. It's crazy."

"As crazy as it is, we both want it Wilhelmina. Honestly I think this could work out, sure we've had our shares of ups and downs."

"Daniel we spent the past 14 years hating each other that's more downs than ups."

"I know, but truth is I know who you are, this is a mask you put up to protect yourself, and you don't have to protect yourself around me because I don't want to hurt you."

Wilhelmina looked at him, deep into his eyes and felt the sincerity. She was at a loss for words and put her head back down. "I." She spoke and lifted her head up again in time to see two recognizable faces walking towards her office. Daniel took notice and turned around to see Nick and Ebony smiling. He got up and opened the door, leading them in. Marc watched with curious eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Wilhelmina asked.

"One more thing,and we promise no more skipping." Eb pleaded.

"What?"

"Take Nick too."

"Huh?"

"Like take him in. Take us both, I'm sure you can get legal guardianship over him given his current home condtition."

"Home condition? What are you talking about?"

Daniel went over to Nick and looked at him.

"It's your mom again."

He shook his head. Wilhelmina was confused.

"Why the hell am I the only one who doesn't know whats going on?"

"Nick's adoptive mother had a drug and alcohol problem."

She was at loss for words as she looked at all three of them.

"And everyone knew this except for me?"

"Well I gave Nick my number to call me anytime."

"And you couldn't mention it to me, at all."

"I didn't want you to freak out."

"Like hell I wont, I went through a process to make sure our kids had a great life, and this woman raising my son is a fucking druggie."

"Wilhelmina!" Daniel raised his voice. "Calm Down."

"Calm down, I am calm. You know what. Come on." She went behind her desk and grabbed her coat."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to go make sure, my son has the life I intended for him to have." With that she was gone, leaving the other three behind.

"Willie!" Marc called for her as she rushed to the elevator, but she ignored him and he went back to her office.

"What is she going to do?"

"Hopefully, not murder." Daniel said and grabbed the kids and quickly left to catch up to Wilhelmina.


	13. Real Love

_Next Part is up, Fast huh??? lol This one is for the BIRTHDAY GIRL!!!! Adina, I told you I would post another one today!!!! Happy Birthday hunn! Luv ya (oh and thanks Kristin who stays up late almost every night encouraging me to write :D and i cant forget Mama! lol u guys r awesome!) Enjoy!!!!!!!_

* * *

She banged hard on the door with Nick by her side; Daniel and Ebony were in the car. The door opened to reveal a disheveled woman in her early 40s, bags under her bloodshot red eyes.

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Wilhelmina Slater."

"You here to sell me something. I don't want it." She slurred, who gets drunk at 9 am Wilhelmina thought. Oh she was an alcoholic.

"I'm Nick's birth mother; I have a proposition for you."

The woman looked down at Nick and then Wilhelmina before letting them both in.

They were in there for an eternity according to Ebony, but it had only been 10 minutes. Wilhelmina and Nick retuned to the car.

"About time!" Ebony sighed. "So what did she say?"

They were silent and Daniel and Ebony looked at each other in defeat.

"She had no choice, but to say yes. Mom's one hell of a deal talker." Nick smiled.

"She's gonna pay for her to stay in rehab for a couple of months so she can get back on her feet, get a stable job and stop messing around with all these guys. This means 'I'm staying too!" Ebony screamed and hugged him tight.

Daniel looked at Wilhelmina who was smiling at Nick; she never looked more beautiful in that moment.

"Well, now that's a done deal. Its school time!" Wilhelmina laughed as the kids groaned.

* * *

Upon returning to MODE they were bombarded by clashing patterns and bright colors.

"We need to talk, NOW." Betty was looking at Daniel and Marc stood silently looking at Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina directed them to her office where the four of them walked in the room, while Marc closed the door behind them.

"So what's this about?" Daniel asked.

Betty and Marc walked towards the other side of Wilhelmina's desk leaving Daniel and Wilhelmina in the center of the room, they followed them with their eyes and Wilhelmina's chair spun around, Claire Meade sitting in it facing them, with no set expression on her face.

"So do you want to tell us what going on, or should we start asking questions?"

"What is this?" Wilhelmina asked.

"This, is us trying to figure out what the hell is going on with you two." Marc answered boldly, but upon seeing Wilhelmina's icy expression toned down. "Please."

Wilhelmina and Daniel looked at each other for a second and Wilhelmina spoke up.

"Fine. 15 years ago, Daniel and I were in a relationship. It was fun while it lasted, well until I got pregnant that is. I really wasn't prepared, I mean I had Nico, and she was hard enough all ready, plus Daniel was still a kid."

"I never knew that." Marc scrunched up his nose. "I knew that hostility had to come from, somewhere."

"Yes, you never knew, that and I sure as hell didn't know. Daniel why did you keep this from me, I'm your mother."

"Because I knew how you would react, you clearly weren't a fan of Wilhelmina."

"But, you had kids with her."

"That I wasn't aware of until 2 and a half months ago! Look is this all you guys want from us to know that we have kids together, fine. Yes. I used to sleep with Wilhelmina Slater and she got pregnant there, happy."

"No, not happy. That's not what this is."

"Then what is it." Wilhelmina sighed in impatience.

"We want to know, what this means for you two now. I mean obviously Wilhelmina wasn't going to tell you, she didn't want them herself. But now you know and this could get dangerous. You could get too close, too attached and have your heart broken Daniel." Claire got up from the seat and walked to the other side leaning against the glass, arms folded across her chest.

"Well about that, I guess there is something you should know."

Marc and Betty glanced at each other and stood on either side of Claire prepared to hold her down if necessary. Daniel looked at Wilhelmina once again, and she nodded in approval.

"Don't tell me." Claire said, voice raising her hands down at her sides. Daniel had his mouth open to speak but closed it watching his mother's expression.

"Oh rip it off Daniel. They kids are staying with us. And yes I mean us. Daniel and I are an us. Believe it or not, that's how it is. We are together; we are going to be there for our kids. We've already made that decision and nothing or no one will talk us out of it. Clear."

Everyone in the room stood silent until Claire lunged forward to grab Wilhelmina by the hair. She caught some with her fingers and pulled tightly," You bitch." She spat.

"Mom!" Daniel exclaimed.

Betty and Marc attempted to pull her away and Wilhelmina used her hands to untangle Claire's fingers, when that failed she used the pointy end of her Jimmy Choo and dug it into her foot, Claire jumped back in pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Wilhelmina yelled, causing co workers to stare.

"I can't believe this, you and, her!" She pointed incredulously at Wilhelmina.

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. You know for a moment, I wanted to see my grandchildren to meet them, see what they are like. Then you tell me something like this. I swear to you. I want nothing to do with them, as long as you're with her." She hurriedly left the office.

"That went well." Marc sighed. Wilhelmina shot him a death glare. "I mean, uh, Betty lets go find you a waxing kit." He grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her out the room. Wilhelmina went to her chair to sit down; her head was in excruciating pain.

"You okay." Daniel asked.

She slammed her hands on the desk and stood up leaning across the table to him.

"Do I look okay Daniel? You're crazy ass mother just attacked me, and you fucking stood there!"

"Wilhelmina I tri-"

"Bullshit Daniel. You didn't do a thing."

"I'm sorry. I was overwhelmed, this is hard for her, I mean you two really aren't on the best of terms. How do I tell her 'oh mom, by the way I'm sleeping with the woman we've hated for 3 years, we're going to live together and raise our kids, la la la.' Not gonna happen."

Wilhelmina just stared at him. "Whatever, Daniel." As she was about to sit down leaning across the desk he grabbed her wrists and kissed her deeply. Aware the curtains were still open, aware that coworkers could see them, he didn't care. He pulled away and she spoke in a breathy voice.

"What was that?"

"That was showing you how much I care. I don't care what others say or what they think. I want to be with you Wilhelmina, well because," he put his head down before looking up in her beautiful blue-green eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Wilhelmina felt her heart stop. Was she supposed to say it back? Was he really doing this now?

"Daniel, I-" He kissed her to stop her from speaking.

"You don't have to say it back, now at least. I know how you feel and that's enough for me."

Claire came back just in time to see this moment, her heart broke, because as mush as she didn't want to admit it, she felt that their feelings were genuine, there was no faking it. Betty and Marc watched, both happy that their bosses got what they wanted. A blonde haired girl with a shimmery silver dress on stood beside them also watching.

"I bet they have hot, sweaty, violent sex!" She exclaimed. The three turned to look at her each wearing a different expression.

"What? You know it's true." She said and walked away, the three turned to watch one last time through the glass opening, Wilhelmina was now sitting down at the desk, Daniel stood over her watching the computer screen. She looked up and smiled at Daniel who looked down and returned it. This was it.


	14. New Beginnings

_**A/N** Well guys, looks like we have come to the end of the road. Thank you all for this wonderful journey for my very first completed long fic, this is my baby and I loved all the reviews! Of course this doesn't mean I'm done, I still have tons of ideas in this quite large head of mine. xD. My next fic is in the works and its COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from this one, but different is good right??? lol so enjoy this last bit of Double Trouble, who knows, there may be a part two coming up soon xD! haha special thanks goes to my ladies on MSN that threaten and/or blackmail me to write I dont have to say names they know who they are, cuz it works! lol love all my Danimina lovies old and new!! Enjoy _

_xoxo Jaz xoxo_

_

* * *

  
_

On this early Sunday morning instead of a warm tasty breakfast, paint fumes from the day before filled the air. Ebony and Nick arrived a week before and Wilhelmina hadn't cleared out the extra rooms for the kids yet. They all stayed cramped up in her room, all four of the. Sleep was uncomfortable and sex was nonexistent. She was kicked in the stomach a few times by Nick and Daniel sometimes woke up with a set of feet in his face.

Now she stood in one of the empty rooms wearing Daniels button up and a pair of short shorts, looking around at the newly painted lilac walls, with open cans still on the floor. She left that room and walked a little farther to a room that was just as big, except red walls that left the back wall white, for Nick to paint himself, putting his art skills to th test. She sighed and smiled and felt hands sneak around her waist and a kiss being placed on her shoulder.

"It's great huh?" She nodded her head and turned to the side.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She squealed. He kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I know."

She turned around in his arms looking at his eyes.

"This is a lot more responsibility now, you know that right."

"Yea ma'am." He joked.

"Can we do it?"

"Of course."

"We can't be selfish anymore we have to kids to worry about now meaning, and this is a bit unfortunate, at least in the beginning less sex."

Daniel frowned at her. "Why? They know what it is?"

"That maybe but we want to spend time with them first, make them comfortable. Not make them feel grossed out when they see their parent getting busy in the kitchen."

"Fine." He sighed looking at her, she smiled and pressed her lips to his. She felt his tongue trace her lip and she let him deepen the kiss.

"What did I just say?"

"They are sleep, we have time." He grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up, pressing her into the nearest wall. Daniel kissed along her neck as she lightly ran her hands down his back, making him shiver. She tilted her head to the said and ran her other hand through his hair. Just when she opened her eyes, she saw two sets of blue ones looking back at her.

"Daniel put me down."

He ignored her and she pulled his hair, making him pull away.

"Ow." He moved his hands to his head and dropped her. "What was that for?"

Ebony and Nicholas coughed and he turned around.

"Oh."

"Good Morning." Ebony laughed.

Wilhelmina moved from Daniel towards them. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah." They replied in unison. Nick looked over at the wall where Daniel and Wilhelmina were. "You guys left a print on the wall."

They looked back and Daniel looked at his new Armani shirt that had a huge red stain on the back.

"Dammit, Wilhelmina."

"Hey! You pushed me into the wall, Meade."

Daniel walked away and picked up a paintbrush, and in the blink of an eye flicked the red paint at her. Ebony and Nick stood cracking up. Wilhelmina was not amused.

"Oh, you think this is funny." She went up to grab the bucket of paint and unnoticed dumped it all on Daniels head. She used what was left to flick at both Ebony and Nick.

"Ha! There, now we're even babe." She smirked. Daniel wiped the paint away from his face, and went to grab another can. Wilhelmina, Ebony and Nick took off running out the room and Daniel ran after them. Chasing them down the hall, paint splattering everywhere, laughter filling the air, sure the paint would be a bitch to get out, it didn't matter. They were having fun, and enjoying each other. Just like a family should.


End file.
